


Cake By The Ocean

by Hichanchen, Smut_Hemingway



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Autism, Birthday Party, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Bottom Lim Changkyun |I.M, Changkyun is Hoseok's ex, Changkyun is a fully tattooed power bottom, Established Relationship, For plot see 265k of Chaos, Hoseok is a dominant fuck, Hoseok loves aesthetics, HyungWonho - Freeform, Hyungwon is autistic, Hyungwon is curious, Hyungwon is very sensitive and struggles to let go in front of others, If we sin all of you sin, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, all good things are three, drowning in holy water won't help, mom please be proud of us when you read it, no really this is sin, there'll be definitely some gay stuff going on, this is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hichanchen/pseuds/Hichanchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_Hemingway/pseuds/Smut_Hemingway
Summary: After filling out the empty space on Changkyun’s skin, Hyungwonho fill up Changkyun.





	Cake By The Ocean

Hoseok wondered what his apartment would look like a soon as the birthday party was over. The people had spread out over the beige couch, sitting on chairs brought from the kitchen and some on the ground. The insane amounts of alcohol had made the atmosphere open and more fun. Hyunwoo had drunk half a bottle of gin, as far as Hoseok was able to determine, resulting in strange behavioural outbursts such as placing Minhyuk over his lap and acting as if it was a perfectly acceptable thing for a disgustingly straight male to do. 

Hyungwon had brought a beautiful painting of him, so mesmerizing he had immediately started thinking about where to put it such that he could look at it day and night. His boyfriend looked amazing, black shirt hugging the lean body and extremely tight blue jeans, holes giving a glimpse of the golden skin on the perfectly shaped thighs, the way they hugged the thin hips giving out the fact that he wasn't wearing any underwear. 

_ Of course not. He never does. He loves making you suffer.  _

Changkyun had come back from his guest work in Seoul and complained about being single for a month already, after having broken up with a very scary sounding guy called Kihyun. 

_ You're scary too, Hoseok.  _

He was, but the Kihyun guy could probably compete.

Hyungwon was switching spots between sitting on his lap and clutching onto Changkyun’s body, whispering something into the other man's ear and randomly stroking the tattooed skin on the neck, next to the spot Hoseok had inked the spark on.

_ He tries to comfort him. That's really sweet.  _

Something about the way both men looked, sitting together and touching sent sparks through his body. He considered both of them differently, but equally attractive. It was like a mashup of everything he liked multiplying into one huge wrecking ball of aesthetics. 

_ And it's hot. Imagine them naked like that.  _

It was a very bad idea, considering the way he could get hard in seconds and the amount of people still remaining seated in his apartment.

“Want a drink? I'll make it really tasty and sweet, you won't taste the alcohol.” He walked over to his beautiful boyfriend and smiled tentatively. Hyungwon glanced up, focusing on his eyebrows and smiling back before he shook his head. The long fingers of the slim hand were still squeezing Changkyun's shoulder in a reassuring gesture. 

“You know that I don't drink. Don't want to end up like that dubious male who asked the blonde girl to fuck him in the ass with a strap-on. Your friends confuse me, Hoseok,” Hyungwon replied before turning to Changkyun. “You seem to have a particular liking for dominant individuals it seems. Maybe that's your curse?”

Changkyun chuckled and glanced up to him. 

“Your boyfriend was my favourite.” A small hand rubbed over Hyungwon’s thigh in apology. 

“You can't just stay sober forever, it's no fun. I'll take care of you.” Hoseok turned around and went to the bar, mixing the sweetest stuff he could find with gin, taking a gulp and almost dying from diabetes and feeling his teeth slowly dissolving inside his mouth. 

_ Perfect.  _

He brought the drink to the beautiful man and put it in front of him. 

“It’s my birthday. Drink.”

Instead of doing as he was told, which happened to be rather common with Hyungwon, the black-haired just frowned at him, removing a loose strand from his face. 

“A birthday is just a day and doesn't have any special meaning, Hoseok,” he commented and bit down on his lower lip, suddenly focusing on his eyes instead of an arbitrary spot above them. “But will it make you happy?”

“Of course it will, why would I make you a drink otherwise?” Hoseok replied, glancing at Changkyun who was emptying his fourth gin-tonic.

_ Fair enough.  _

“Okay, we'll be scooting off then,” a higher pitched voice called out to them. “I wanted to show Hyunwoo the last book I've written, so we're going to stop by my place. Have fun and happy birthday again, sweetheart.” Minhyuk stood up from his best friend's lap and winked at Hoseok.

_ A book. Yeah, right.  _

The two men left and Hoseok poured another gin-tonic for his boyfriend, watching how Hyungwon enjoyed the diabetes mixture he had made. He felt a little sorry for the talented people who made gin, just for him to mix it with a bathtub full of sugar. 

“Those two confuse me. I'm not sure if Hyunwoo would be interested in a book about homosexual epiphanies. It's very emotional too. Both don't seem to be his area of expertise,” Hyungwon murmured, grabbing a potato chip instead of the drink in front of him and inserting it into his mouth carefully. “Must I drink another? I really hate the feeling of loosening up. I'd prefer to keep it at the level it is now.”

“But it's only me and Changkyun. I mean- he's basically on your lap either way.” Hoseok chuckled and looked at the other man, who was sitting next to his boyfriend, one leg thrown over Hyungwon’s thighs.

“Sorry, I didn't have sex for two weeks. I'm dying, so I'm taking what I can get.” A bright smile spread on Changkyun’s handsome face as he put the second leg over the first demonstratively. 

_ Shit, that's hot.  _

Hyungwon was absolutely nonchalant, merely adjusting the position of his hands such that they rested on Changkyun's calves, curling around them a little. Instead of the occupation of his lap he appeared in thought about Hoseok’s reply, chewing on his cheek. 

“But the point is not that I'm around you two, but that I dislike the feeling. There is already a slight buzzing and I think that's perfectly sufficient. I really don't want more.” As soon as he finished speaking the tall black-haired bent the index finger on his right hand and continued talking right after, turning to Changkyun. He must have had a mental order of utterances he wanted to reply to again. “If you are suffering you should do a self love session. Finger yourself and just enjoy your body extensively. It helps, extending the time until orgasm to get the edge off.”

“Uhm, I want someone to fuck me, Hyungwon, not my hand and not a cucumber. I need a hot guy with a nice dick who'll make me groan and scream. Get it?” Changkyun’s face was only a couple of centimetres away from Hyungwon’s and the smile on the handsome face was something Hoseok had seen before. A lot of times.

_ Yes, every time before he sat on you.  _

“I get it,” Hyungwon replied calmly, not affected in the slightest and smiling shortly, rather uncharacteristically. “But why don't you look for someone willing then? You're decent looking after all.” It sounded analytical, like something read out from the guidelines on dealing with sexual frustration. 

Hoseok almost laughed, seeing his ex boyfriend removing his legs and sitting up. He looked furious, mouth open and staring at Hyungwon as if he had STD in his face. 

“Did you just say that I'm decent looking, Hyungwon? What the fuck!” 

_ This is going to be fun.  _

He sat down on the chair across both men and leaned back, spreading his legs for comfort. He wanted to watch it like a performance.

Hyungwon's eyes widened comically at the other man's outburst, lips parting shortly before closing again, hesitating to answer. He must have been unfamiliar with a furious Changkyun, only experiencing his caring, worried, teasing or upset side. 

“Yes. Aren't you?” he answered eventually and threw a glance in Hoseok’s direction, possibly expecting feedback on whether it was the right answer. The slim thighs spread too, mirroring Hoseok’s stance and pulling the fabric tighter around the crotch area, sight tempting. 

“Your boyfriend here." The short man pointed in Hoseok's direction “Do you see how he looks at me? I mean sure he loves you and wants only you and all that buzz, but his dick is all in. I think your personality is lovable, but if I think about the time you just randomly took my shirt off, you are kinda hot. Decent looking my ass.” Changkyun huffed and leaned a little further into Hyungwon’s personal space, looking a little intimidating. 

_ And hot, holy fuck, imagine both of them naked.  _

Hyungwon looked at Hoseok again, scrutinizing his facial expressions, probably attempting to decipher his emotional state to comment on Changkyun's observation. Despite the proximity to the shorter man he was perfectly relaxed, letting his hand brush over a shoulder before it returned to the backrest of the couch.

“You might be right about Hoseok. Thank you for the compliment as well.” An index finger curled up on the couch, quickly followed by another digit. “Don't be upset. It's just that you aren't quite what I am attracted to. I mean, I'm generally rarely attracted to anybody so you shouldn't feel bad. When I saw you the first time I liked your jawline and the dark colour of your eyes. Your tattoos are also beautiful. I prefer it when they are visible to be honest. I love art.” He was obviously trying to do damage control, explaining his preferences and gesturing with the hand that was resting calmly on his upper thigh, close to the tight fabric over his crotch. 

The short black-haired man turned around, looking him right in the eyes in question. Hoseok just grinned, spreading his legs further.

“Feel free,” he said, nodding at his ex boyfriend.

Changkyun didn't need another invitation, throwing a leg over Hyungwon’s lap and curling his arms around the neck, whispering something against the plump lips. His boyfriend remained unaffected though, placing his large hands on Changkyun's waist in return and leaving them there, drawing random patterns with his fingertips.

“May I ask why you are jumping me, Changkyun?” Hyungwon inquired, not bothering to keep distance between their faces and used to being close to the shorter man. The beautiful man must have been rather confused by the unexpected outburst. “Do you require help with your tension?”

Hoseok was already going mad from the sight of the shorter man sitting on Hyungwon’s lap, but he knew what the other was capable of, so watching was the action of choice. He pulled the chair closer and leaned back again, arousal obvious in the way his muscles tensed and relaxed again.

The small hands left Hyungwon’s neck and Changkyun started unbuttoning his shirt slowly before sliding it down his shoulders and remaining half naked on his boyfriend's lap, completely tattooed back and chest on display, golden skin shimmering in the light of his designer lamp. 

Hyungwon didn't hesitate before letting his hands travel along the tattooed arms and upwards, following the pattern with his fingertips and eyes completely focused on the art that covered Changkyun's body. The drawing that he had created himself and that Hoseok had tattooed seemed to be of particular interest as his fingers remained there the longest, applying almost no pressure, just light caresses touching the skin. It was the same way that Hyungwon had stroked over Hoseok’s back tattoo, a sign for genuine fascination. 

“I take that as a yes and I really want to see the rest of your tattoos…,” the tall black-haired answered before he trailed off and his large brown eyes glanced at Hoseok in question. It was as if he was worried, eyebrows furrowed and lower lip sucked into his mouth, asking for permission. “But Hoseok doesn't want me to touch anybody else.”

“You can touch him. Both of you are like a giant wrecking ball of aesthetics, holy fuck.” He smiled at Hyungwon and bit down on his lower lip, tension unbearable. 

“I don't need help with my tension, you dummy.” The delicate hands grabbed the seam of Hyungwon’s shirt and pulled it over the beautiful man's head, leaving them both half naked, skin tone so similar and integrating into each other, the fully tattooed lean body over the partially inked, equally lean one.

_ What great deed did you do to witness something like this, Hoseok? _

Hyungwon stared at Changkyun's face, difficult to tell where exactly he was looking as he lifted his right arm and stroked over the other's black hair once, blue moon on the wrist fitting to the metallic blue light reflexes of the strands. It was beautiful. The large hands moved downwards, over the neck and shoulders until Hyungwon curled his arm around Changkyun's waist and pulled him closer, speaking against his lips. 

“What is it then if not a desire to release tension? It's about pleasure, isn't it?” His boyfriend's voice got lower, adjusting to the atmosphere as soon as he grasped the intentions.

_ There he goes with his sober pleasure talk. _

Hoseok was hard. The sight was absolutely enough, fingers tingling with the wish to touch both men, but the simultaneous wish to see more keeping him in check. 

“It's about my curiosity. I'm curious about you.” Changkyun smirked and let his hands slide over Hyungwon’s tattoos, simulating the needle, knowing exactly how Hoseok must've inked the motives. 

“Alright.” Hyungwon smiled up at him shortly and nodded, signifying that he understood before he attached his lips to Changkyun's neck and bit into the area that Hoseok had inked the most recently, complicated pattern filling out the thin space and travelling down to the shoulder and chest. It was typical of the tall man to act without a warning, arm remaining tightly around Changkyun's waist and keeping him close.

The other threw his head back and moaned, digging his nails into Hyungwon’s shoulders. Hoseok loved the way Changkyun was able to throw himself into pleasure in a matter of seconds, hips moving over the beautiful man's lap immediately, one hand buried in the black hair, pressing Hyungwon further into his neck.

“More. Give me more,” he groaned.

_ Holy fucking shit. You'll die, but you'll also be able to fuck them both, which means: _

_ Worth it.  _

It was fascinating how attentive Hyungwon was, mustering Changkyun's facial expressions in detail while the other man remained distracted by the ministrations, using the time that he looked away to study him. The right hand moved upwards, sinking into the bluish black strands and pulling at them to keep Changkyun's head thrown back and in place, allowing Hyungwon more access to the sensitive neck, biting and sucking at the inked skin, moving lower steadily. Hoseok could see how the other hand pulled Changkyun's body further down onto his boyfriend’s lap, increasing friction. 

“Not bad.” His ex boyfriend returned Hyungwon’s gaze, intense like a fucking hurricane. A burning tingling spread over Hoseok’s skin at the familiar look. Changkyun was out to tease. He couldn't see everything and decided to leave his spot and sat down on the beige leather, far enough to not disturb but close enough to see every little thing. 

Changkyun pulled at Hyungwon’s hair harshly and sunk his teeth into the naked shoulder, rolling his hips against the obviously aroused man, moaning in that seductive, low voice, sending shivers through his spine. Hyungwon hissed at the sensation, arm lifting Changkyun a few centimetres to make him repeat the motion, resulting in another beautiful hiss leaving the plump lips. 

The hand that had held Changkyun's head in place released the grip and caressed over his chest instead, stroking along the muscles and over the navel until the long fingers dipped into the waistband without going further.

“What do you like, Changkyun?” Hyungwon whispered and initiated another roll of Changkyun's hips, letting them slide over his lap in a smooth motion and biting his lip at the feeling, eyes focused on the shorter man's face. 

“That depends on the person I'm with.” The other leaned into Hyungwon’s neck, sucking harshly before letting go and lifting his leg, crawling over to Hoseok, tiger gaze in place. 

“You know, don't you?” Changkyun slid down the beige couch, placing himself between his legs and pulled the shirt over his head, fingers opening the button and lips immediately attaching themselves to his skin.

Hoseok couldn't suppress the moan at the intensity, glancing down, before taking the sharp chin and lifting it up, establishing eye contact.

“I know and you'll get it. Get ready first.” His voice was low and caused a smirk to appear on his ex boyfriend’s face. The other stood up and walked over to Hyungwon, leaning in and catching his bottom lip with the sharp teeth.

“See you in a bit." 

The transition in Hyungwon's behaviour was mesmerizing, groan leaving the plump lips and arms crossing over his eyes as soon as the fully tattooed man had left the room. 

“Holy shit,” he murmured before removing one of his arms and glancing towards Hoseok, pupils large and jeans visibly tight at the crotch, erection pushing against the hard fabric. The large brown orbs were focused on his. “Touch me, Hoseok.”

“Take it off, all of it,” Hoseok groaned, persuading himself to stay seated. 

The other man complied without much hesitation, unbuttoning his tight jeans and pulling them down his long legs, quickly confirming Hoseok’s suspicion with the absence of underwear. The beautifully straight erection immediately jumped free from its confinement and Hyungwon hissed at the sensation, interrupting the eye contact for a few seconds before he recovered, throwing the jeans to the side and crawling towards Hoseok, breathing against his lips. 

He simply pulled the beautiful man on top of himself, sucking on the plump lips and tension almost unbearable in his groin, the wish to bury himself inside Hyungwon driving him mad. 

_ Patience. A little more, wait a little longer.  _

He sucked on a nipple and slid his pierced tongue over it slowly, biting into the soft shoulder right after. Hyungwon moaned, sound beautiful and filling out the room as he pressed his lower body into Hoseok, melting in his hands as he always did, inhibitions disappearing as arms curled around his neck, fingers sinking into his hair and pulling and pushing in alteration. Hyungwon rubbed his slim thighs over Hoseok’s dressed ones, adding friction and shivering each time the pierced tongue moved over his skin. The black-haired had always loved the way the piercings felt on the golden skin.

Hoseok placed a kiss against the smooth neck and saw Changkyun walking over slowly, tongue sliding over the red lips and pupils blown. 

“He's here,” Hoseok breathed into Hyungwon’s ear as the shorter man curled his arms around Hyungwon and sucked on his nape and shoulders from behind while Hoseok did the same from the front. His boyfriend froze for a few seconds, body tensing up before he relaxed again, hiss leaving his lips instead of a moan and leaning back against the tattooed arms around him a little. 

Hyungwon turned his head and removed a hand from Hoseok’s neck, sinking it into Changkyun’s hair instead and pulling him closer, hot breaths caressing the skin of his lips before he closed the distance harshly, biting at the other man’s lower lip and licking inside his mouth, easily taking control of the kiss. 

“Want to see the other tattoos?” Changkyun broke the kiss and smirked at Hyungwon. 

_ This asshole just put his pants back on.  _

The beautiful tall man nodded immediately, slipping off Hoseok’s lap and standing up before he curled an arm around Changkyun’s waist and pulled him back into a kiss as the long fingers opened the other man’s jeans, cupping his erection. A smirk appeared on Hyungwon’s plump lips as he broke the kiss to pull the pants down the tattooed legs, eyes focusing on the various patterns and letting his fingertips stroke over them, barely touching before he stood back up, staring at the man in front of him.

“I love them.”

Changkyun was fast, small hands roaming all over Hyungwon’s body, pierced tongue licking over the plump lips, sucking on them and pressing Hyungwon flush against his body, evoking another gasp with his actions.

“Let me taste you,” the short man groaned and dropped to his knees immediately, cupping Hyungwon’s erection and sliding the tongue along the head, drawing with the small metal piercing to add sensations. It was amazing to watch from the side, seeing how Hyungwon bit down on his lower lip and breathed out through his nose, sound harsh and barely contained as long fingers sank into Changkyun’s black hair.

“Why do you semi-ask if you just do it anyway?” Hyungwon gasped before biting his lip again, pushing the black-haired man’s mouth further onto his dick.

Changkyun never answered questions, he just did things, sliding all the way down Hyungwon’s erection, pushing the thin hips further into his face. Hoseok remembered exactly how those lips felt around him, Hyungwon must've been having a lot of fun. He unzipped his pants and slid his palm over the painfully hard erection.

Hyungwon visibly struggled to remain quiet, managing but constantly gasping and panting at the ministrations, air leaving through his nose and lips blood red from the abuse of his teeth. As Changkyun deepthroated him again the long fingers tightened in the shorter man’s hair and pulled him back, forcing him to release his erection.

“Let me touch you,” he breathed out, lower than usual and focused on Changkyun’s face, lips wet with saliva.

“What do you want?” The other stood up, looking up at Hyungwon with a nasty smirk on his face.

_ He doesn't know that Changkyun normally just slides down your dick without any preparation.  _

Hyungwon pulled the black-haired man closer and lifted his chin with his index finger, closing the distance and licking into his mouth before he moved him towards the couch with the help of the arm around his waist, sitting down as he placed him on his lap, tattooed thighs on each side of his golden ones. Hoseok could see how Hyungwon nibbled on Changkyun’s lower lip as the large hand curled around the other man’s erection, giving it a few strokes before breaking the kiss and staring at him again.

“I want to find out what you feel like from the inside with my fingers.”

“Oh do you?” Changkyun grinned before turning to Hoseok, showing him both hands with stretched out fingers. 

_ He wants ten minutes. You can wait that long. _

Hoseok nodded and his ex boyfriend turned his attention towards Hyungwon again, grabbing the lube he had thrown on the couch and coating his fingers, curling them around Hyungwon’s erection while leaning in and breathing against the other man's plump lips, teasing with the pierced tongue. 

“Okay, but only because I like you and you're cute.” 

Hyungwon smiled shortly, not reacting further to the comment and grabbed the lube that Changkyun had abandoned, movements quick and impatient as Hoseok knew them. Once he had covered his fingers sufficiently he let his hand slip along Changkyun’s thighs to his entrance, grabbing the black hair with the other and pulling the shorter man's head back a little.  It was just enough so that he could attach his lips to the tattooed neck, cover the skin with marks as he bit and sucked along the black lines. Just as Hyungwon bit down on his own drawing he let one of his long fingers slip inside the other man, eyes focused on his face as he needed approximately two seconds to find the sensitive spot, obviously pushing against it immediately.

Changkyun let out a groan, and licked over his lips while sliding his fingers along Hyungwon’s erection, hips moving further down the digit.

“More. I need more, that's not enough,” the incredibly low voice groaned right into Hyungwon’s face, teeth catching the bottom lip, as if to emphasize the said words. 

_ Just take off the pants already, this is torture. _

Hoseok slid his pants down the muscular legs and sat back, enjoying the sight and waiting until it was his turn.

Hyungwon easily complied with the request, adding a second as soon as Changkyun had muttered the words and speeding up the pumps of his hands, adding a third after a few more, attaching his lips to a sensitive nipple and sucking on it as his long fingers abused the sensitive spot inside the man on his lap.

“You’re attractive when you moan,” he commented before curling his fingers a little further, obviously calculated from the expression on his face and meant to evoke further moans. “Want a fourth?”

Changkyun chuckled, removing Hyungwon’s hand by lifting his hips, before grinning into the other man's face as he lined up with the lubed up erection and slid down in one go, moaning right into the beautiful face.

_ Holy fucking shit, Hoseok. Look at his face.  _

Hyungwon stared at the man on his lap, lips parted in a silent moan and eyes wide, obviously not expecting such sudden movements. As soon as he caught himself he wiped his hand on his own thigh shortly before grabbing Changkyun’s hips and lifting him up a little, adjusting the angle and letting him slide down again, eyes focused on the smirk.

“I love how you feel inside me, so warm and veiny.” The tattooed body moved up and basically dropped down, burying the hands in Hyungwon’s hair, pulling harshly and moaning at the sensations. Hoseok wanted to fuck him. 

_ Both of them. You want to fuck both of them.  _

His boyfriend’s lips parted again, moan visible but not audible as he closed his eyes for a few seconds before he grabbed Changkyun’s waist and lifted him up, turning them around and letting the smaller man rest on the couch as he grabbed his legs, putting them together and keeping the middle finger between the ankles as the index and ring finger circled one each. It was unusual to see Hyungwon so active in his sexual actions.

The tall man bit his lip and pulled the legs to the side before curling his free hand around his own erection to line up, entering Changkyun easily and resting the hand on the tattooed hip as he thrust inside him, adding force, eyes focused on the black-haired man’s face, quickly building up a rhythm. 

The other moaned, lifting his arms above his head and lips parting. The aesthetics were amazing but Hoseok was already dying twenty minutes ago and it got a little too much.

“The ten minutes are over.” Hoseok had no patience and looked over to Changkyun who immediately lifted his hips and let Hyungwon slip out. “You watch.” 

The short man nodded and sat up, wiping the excess lube and looking at Hoseok in anticipation.

Hyungwon glanced from Hoseok to Changkyun before returning back to Hoseok and leaving his eyes on his naked form, confusion spreading on his face as he licked over his lips.

“Explain,” he murmured before letting the fingers of his left hand glide through his hair, brushing it back and out of his face. He always managed to look effortlessly beautiful.

_ There’s nothing much to explain.  _

“Come sit on my fingers.” Hoseok licked his lips and caught the lube Changkyun had thrown in his direction with a quick move. The confusion had faded from the beautiful features but the large eyes threw a glance at Changkyun in question, walking towards Hoseok, but not really acting on the order yet.

“But-” he began before cutting off and taking a deep breath. “I’d have to let go.”

_ Yes. That was the point.  _

“Don't want to? Want me to fuck Changkyun first?” Hoseok smirked and turned the bottle in his left hand, legs spread and head leaning against the beige backrest. 

Hyungwon curled and uncurled his fingers, pressing down his pattern into the air and visibly fighting with himself as he chewed on his cheek and took a few breaths before crossing the last few centimeters and crawling on top of Hoseok’s lap, biting down on his lip harshly. As he let his finger run over Hoseok’s chest and up to his shoulders he turned towards Changkyun.

“It’s because I trust you. Don’t tell anyone,” he whispered and closed his eyes, resting his head on Hoseok’s shoulder.

Changkyun nodded at him with a serious expression on his face although Hyungwon wasn't able to see. 

Hoseok coated his fingers and pressed one against Hyungwon’s entrance, sliding in easily, warmth surrounding it and immediately finding the spot, holding the body on his lap, prepared for the chaos. Hyungwon bit down on his shoulder and screamed into it, probably still fighting himself to show it all, let himself lose it. But he had no way of keeping his senses as Hoseok could already feel how the thin thighs began trembling and the nails buried themselves in his skin, moans leaving the plump lips without a break.

“Fuck, it always feels new with you.” He added another finger after more screams had left the beautifully plump lips, hitting the spot roughly to make it easier for Hyungwon not to think. The tension left completely as Hyungwon threw his head back, only the hand around his hips and his own nails, scratching along Hoseok’s arms, keeping him in place. 

Screams filled the acoustic space as his boyfriend lost it, melting on top of him and body shaking with each stab against the source of his sensitivity, lips begging for more in between each outburst of pleasure. A beautiful blush had spread over Hyungwon’s chest and neck, coloring the golden skin and making each jerk of his limbs even more obvious. The plump lips remained parted, unable to close with the constant onslaught of arousal that soared through the tall man and forced moans and screams to leave the beautiful mouth. Hyungwon was gorgeous.

A short glance to the left revealed an absolutely shocked Changkyun, mouthing ‘oh my god’ every five seconds, lips parted and eyes huge. 

A third finger joined and Hoseok was almost sure that Hyungwon was ready for more. 

“Sit on me,” he groaned, impatient and aroused beyond belief. “And you come sit here.” He gestured at Changkyun to sit right next to him. 

Hyungwon was breathing heavily, contracting around his fingers and panting without a break, head resting on his shoulder and not moving for a few seconds.

“I’ll die,” he whispered but acted nevertheless, lifting his hips and letting his hand slide through Hoseok’s hair while the other dug into his shoulder, exhaling against his lips. “Kiss me.”

“No, you'll die when I let you fuck Changkyun while I'm inside you,” Hoseok groaned and went directly for the beautiful lips, sucking on them and letting his tongue slide into the warm mouth, exploring it and raking his left hand through the black strands. Hyungwon moaned at his words and kissed back desperately, yearning for the touch more than he had shown previously, sucking on Hoseok’s lower lip and lining himself up.

“I’m not sure I’ll be able to, Hoseok. My vision is mostly a blurred white when you fuck me. It’ll need self control that I don’t have when you are inside me, filling me up and stealing my senses.”

As if to support his words Hyungwon bit his lip and moved down, pulling his body over Hoseok’s erection, not stopping until he was fully seated on his lap, harsh pants and moans alternatingly leaving through his lips while his eyes remained closed.

“I know, Hoseok, holy fuck. Of course you were hooked. Holy fucking shit.” Changkyun looked mesmerized by the sight, moaning at Hoseok’s fingers that were curled around his erection, teasing him with slow strokes. Hyungwon remained blissfully unaware of his surroundings, just panting against Hoseok’s shoulder with his lips attached to the skin. His legs were trembling when he put strength into his hands to lift himself back up, impossibly tight around Hoseok as he moved almost completely out, head at the rim, just to slide down and scream in his face.

“Fuck, I need something to hold onto,” the beautiful man gasped right after, voice hoarse and hands rushing along his skin aimlessly.

Hoseok grabbed Hyungwon's hips with both hands and looked over to Changkyun, nodding shortly. The other understood immediately, standing up and placing kisses along the tattooed shoulder while Hoseok lifted the slim hips and let Hyungwon slide all the way down, pressing further with his hands and thrusting up a little. His boyfriend screamed again, hand automatically gripping Changkyun’s hair, holding onto it and throwing his head back as the fingers of his other hand scratched along Hoseok’s chest, leaving thin red lines.

“Fuck, again, please.”

He repeated the whole thing a couple of times before pressing Hyungwon further onto his lap and giving Changkyun a sign. The other man slipped down like a snake, taking Hyungwons erection into his mouth and sucking on the tip harshly, while Hoseok thrust up, but not too roughly to let the tattooed man enjoy the contact. The sight was worth dying for as Hyungwon’s body trembled and his eyes opened wide, lips parting in a loud scream and contracting around Hoseok, stimulated by whatever Changkyun was doing to him.

“Oh my god,” the slim black-haired moaned and squeezed his thighs together, pulling and pushing at Changkyun’s hair simultaneously as his hips rolled, body visibly yearning for more.

Hoseok held the hips in an iron grip, sweat running down his temple as he used the soft surface to pull out almost completely and thrust in again, roughly this time. Hyungwon’s hips remained on the same height as Changkyun deepthroated the man on his lap, humming loudly. 

_ That must be intense.  _

Hyungwon screamed again and his whole body shook at the sensation as he began shaking his head, lip bloody from biting it too harshly.

“I’m close,” he whispered and his whole body trembled again, moans continuously leaving his lips and fingers pulling at Changkyun’s hair such that it looked a little painful, not controlling his strength anymore. “I don’t want it to be over, I want to see you fill him up.”

_ Fuck.  _

A loud moan left his mouth and he tapped on Changkyun’s shoulder, lifting Hyungwon and lying down on the couch. 

“Ride me, like you mean it.” A smirk appeared on his face as he looked at Changkyun, gaze intense, the other man immediately returning it with a smirk of his own. 

“And you, should definitely sit on my face.” He licked his lips and waited for Hyungwon to react while he already felt the lubed fingers slide along his erection with experienced strokes. The tall black-haired was breathing harshly and staring in the air for a while, hand stroking over Hoseok’s arm as if he used the sensation to keep himself aware and sane, pressing down his pattern for an extended period of time before he finally focused on his face and nodded. Crawling closer to Hoseok’s face Hyungwon placed his thighs on each side of his head, turned such that the beautiful man could watch the shorter man ride Hoseok.

He felt how Changkyun lined up and slid down, moaning in the low, sensual voice, breathing harshly as he waited a couple of moments. 

“Yes, I forgot you were huge.” 

Hoseok moaned at the movement, tongue finding Hyungwon and immediately started teasing the other, hands placed at the hips to regulate the proximity. His beautiful boyfriend shivered and fell forward a little bit, hand moving over Hoseok’s hip and what must have been Changkyun’s thigh before catching himself.

“Do you want me to touch you, Changkyun?” he heard him ask as soon as the low voice was capable of producing sounds again, rough from screaming.

“Do it.” The rough groan escaped the short man's lips as he slid down again, rolling his hips against Hoseok while he himself thrust up to evoke more of those hoarse, low moans he liked so much. Hyungwon must have followed his own proposal, still shivering at the actions of Hoseok’s tongue but intensifying Changkyun’s moans with his hand.

“Shit, this is intense.” Changkyun’s hand went between Hyungwon’s legs. It must have looked amazing, both men sitting on him and touching each other. 

_ If you die now, you'll have absolutely no regrets. _

Hyungwon screamed at the combined sensation, beautiful outbursts returning as he scratched over Hoseok’s chest and held onto his muscular arm with his free hand, attempting to get stability as Changkyun’s hand sent pleasure through him just like he was pleasuring the man that was currently riding Hoseok’s dick like there was no tomorrow.

It was crazy, the amount of sensations was absolutely overwhelming, Hoseok concentrated on his breathing pattern to increase his endurance that was challenged by the two men being extremely attractive and pleasing him, just the way he liked it. 

He felt how Hyungwon’s body tensed up and he pulled at the way Hoseok kept his hips in place, trying to free himself and climb off, slim hand still stroking over Hoseok’s arm in reassurance. As soon as he released the slim hips the tall man crawled off his face and took a few deep breaths, removing Changkyun’s hand from his dick. Instead he curled an arm around the shorter man’s waist to add force to the way he slammed down onto Hoseok, pressing a flat hand against Changkyun’s lower stomach, probably adjusting the angle further to hear the other man moan louder and kissing a tattooed shoulder.

The way the completely inked body slid down his length was mesmerizing, Hyungwon touching the other only added up to the mesmerizing sight. 

Just that he wanted to give his ex boyfriend the promised treatment, wipe the smirk off the handsome face and make him scream instead. 

Hyungwon placed a few more kisses on Changkyun’s shoulders before he let his hand slip over Hoseok’s chest, playing with his pierced nipple as the plump lips closed around his ex-boyfriend’s erection, positioning himself such that Changkyun could thrust up easily with each time he lifted his hips. The beautiful tall man’s left hand travelled behind the fully tattooed body and moved down, cupping Hoseok’s balls, massaging them in the process and straining his endurance.

_ Holy fuck.  _

Hoseok moaned at the onslaught.

“You both are driving me nuts.” 

Changkyun let his hand rake through Hyungwon’s black hair, smiling in bliss and rolling his hips as if to tease Hoseok on purpose, not giving him the full pace. He could see how his boyfriend made his way upwards, sucking his way from the other man’s length as he liked doing before littering the tattooed chest with kisses and turning to Hoseok.

“Can’t you just fuck him up? He smirks too much for my taste.”

_ Indeed.  _

Hoseok grinned and gestured for Hyungwon to sit down on the couch. 

“You can watch a little. Tell me when you had enough, I'll fuck you up then.” 

The expression on Hyungwon’s face changed at the words as he bit his lip and nodded, crawling to the side and letting his long fingers run over his naked thighs, eyes wide and attentive.

Hoseok sat up and took the slim hips, standing up and walking over to the wall, clashing the tattooed back against it in a rough movement, pressing his chest against Changkyun’s, air hitting his neck at the movement. He started thrusting into the other man, not caring about the wall or anything else, legs curled around his body tightly, Changkyun trying to chuckle but the air was immediately pressed out of his lungs at the force. 

“Holy fuck,” Hyungwon hissed from the side, voice full of wonder. “It’s like a transformation. Drive him mad.” A few more seconds passed before a question followed. “Does he beg?”

“He does, but it's hard to make him,” Hoseok answered, voice full of strain, moving away from the wall and over to the dinner table, wiping the surface and placing the other man's body on it, legs thrown over his shoulders. He bent down, licking over the red lips and playing with the equally pierced tongue. He almost had Changkyun where he wanted him, pupils blown and lips parted, tattooed hands digging into his shoulders painfully, leaving marks. 

“I want to see his face,” Hyungwon murmured from somewhere behind him and walked over to them. His boyfriend kept his distance as he walked around the table to the shorter man’s side and let his long fingers intertwine with the strands of Changkyun’s hair, keeping his head in place as he pulled a little.

“Be careful, I might bite if Hoseok goes all out, which he will judging by his face.” The black haired man under him groaned, throwing his head back a little, giving him access to bite along the tattooed neck. “Now move you asshole, show me what you can do with that huge dick of yours.” 

_ He wants to make you angry. _

“Yeah, talk as long as you still can,” Hoseok groaned and pulled out almost completely,  fingers roaming over the lean body, his art all over it in beautiful patterns on the golden skin. Hyungwon glanced at his face shortly, as if reading it before he turned back to Changkyun and let his long fingers glide from the inked upper arms, over the elbows to the wrists, curling his hands around them and pulling them up, holding them in place above the shorter man’s head.

“Fill me up, Hoseok, you fucking asshole, move. Did you forget how to make me scream?” The man on the table bit into his lower lip and hissed at him, trying to curl the legs around his neck and pull him closer. He grabbed the slim hips and lifted them up, thrusting inside the other man full force, adjusting the angle every thrust. Low screams filled the acoustic space, Changkyun was throwing his head back and groaning, pulling at Hyungwon holding his hands in place. The tall man was watching the transformation with fascination, clasping onto the small wrists with one hand instead, perfectly sufficient as he let the other hand roam over the tattooed chest to play with a nipple, add to the sensations.

“I want to see him beg,” Hyungwon whispered before glancing up at Hoseok, establishing eye contact, eyes unusually dark but aware.

“Let's see.” Hoseok pulled out completely and licked over the inked chest, gesturing at Hyungwon to let the other man's hands go, turning him around. Changkyun lifted the hips immediately, pressing them towards Hoseok, hands holding onto the edge, before lifting his head at Hyungwon. 

“You, come here,” Changkyun whispered in an ordering tone. Hyungwon lifted a corner of his mouth, watching him intently.

“And do what?” he asked, but it sounded teasing.

Changkyun stretched out his hands and grabbed Hyungwon’s hips, pulling them closer and taking the straight erection into his mouth, sucking on it harshly. The tall man hissed, hands immediately tangling into the black strands, blue moon on the thin wrist creating the previous beautiful contrast with the blueish light reflexes.

_ It’s obvious, he would rather give head so he isn't able to beg.  _

Hyungwon looked up at him, gaze intense, probably wondering if that was okay, as he pulled at Changkyun’s head, biting his lip because of the pleasure.

He slid in all the way, holding the other man's hips in place and enjoying the sounds of his skin clashing against the tattooed thighs. 

Changkyun buried his nails in Hyungwon’s hips screaming over the erection in his mouth.

_ Holy fucking shit. _

His boyfriend must have loved the way it felt, keeping his fingers tightly intertwined with the strands and fucking Changkyun’s mouth slowly as Hoseok kept the shorter man’s hips in place, not allowing him much movement on his own. 

Hoseok slid out again, thrusting roughly while pulling the other man's body flush against his hips. Hyungwon used the exact moment to pull Changkyun’s lips off his dick by pulling at the strands roughly, letting the scream that left the handsome man between them sound through the room in all its glory. The tall man met Hoseok’s eyes again, licking over his lips.

“Say it,” Hoseok groaned, moving back completely, just pressing the tip against the man he had bent over the table. 

“Fuck me, you asshole,” Changkyun lamented, turning such that he could stare right into his eyes. The pierced tongue slid over the blood red lips as the blown pupils dilated further, gaze sliding over Hoseok’s sweaty body. 

He smirked between the rough exhales that left his lips and circled the tip around the other man's entrance.

“Fuck, please, just fucking do it already, shit. Please, please, please. Fill me up,” Changkyun groaned, eyes focused on his face and licking over the red lips repeatedly, trying to push his ass back. 

“Beautiful,” Hyungwon murmured as he pulled at the hair to return the handsome man’s attention and let the nails of his free hand scratch over the tattooed back, watching Changkyun’s face for a while longer before meeting Hoseok’s eyes, genuinely amazed at the sight. “Set him free, Hoseok.”

Changkyun grabbed Hyungwon’s arm and pulled him down forcefully clashing their lips together, just before Hoseok slammed his hips into the handsome man, tattooed body shivering because of the angle Hoseok chose, remembering the way Changkyun liked it. He went all out moaning at the way he got even closer with each thrust but refusing for the fun to be over. 

Hyungwon easily caught the loud moans with his lips, holding onto Changkyun’s lean body and sucking at the pierced tongue. Hoseok could feel how he arranged his body differently to kiss the shorter man from the side, one hand remaining in the hair as he reached for the neglected erection, holding onto the base tightly instead of stroking it. Hoseok had never seen Hyungwon being such a tease, probably because he never had enough awareness to be one.

“Touch me,” Changkyun hissed at Hyungwon, nails of the left hand scratching along the long arm and burying them in the soft skin. Changkyun never gave much thought when he was screaming from pleasure. Hyungwon didn’t react much to the pain, smiling shortly and stroking over the black strands before pulling them back and letting his long fingers stroke over the painfully hard erection, following the request.

“You are really beautiful like that, Changkyun,” his boyfriend commented as he watched the expression on the shorter man’s face.

Hoseok wanted to see the facial expression too, sliding out and turning the other man around, sliding back in immediately as a leg instantly rested on his shoulder, pulling him closer. Changkyun was groaning in the beautiful low voice, whole body shivering and hand pulling on Hyungwon’s hair. 

“Touch me, Hyungwon, fuck, please.” 

Hyungwon freed the hand from his hair and grabbed it tightly instead, letting Changkyun hold onto his fingers as he got up from his knees to get closer to the other man’s erection, bouncing with each harsh thrust into his body. Smiling shortly the beautiful tall man curled his lips around the tip and relaxed his throat, dick easily sliding between his lips with each movement of Hoseok’s hips, completely disappearing inside his mouth.

Changkyun was losing his mind, screams leaving the pretty lips as Hoseok adjusted the angle again, lifting the tattooed hips and slamming inside, feeling the body contracting around him as the other released himself inside Hyungwon’s mouth. Long fingers stroked over Changkyun’s hair in regular strokes as the shorter man came down from his high, plump lips sucking their way up his erection to ease him through the oversensitivity before letting go and standing up, clearing his throat, hoarse from the previous screaming in addition to the blowjob. Hyungwon turned to Hoseok and crashed their lips together, letting him taste his ex-boyfriend on his tongue.

_ You should just die right here, on the high of your life, it won't get better.  _

Hoseok licked over the beautifully plump lips, red from biting and sucking, blush covering the golden cheeks while Changkyun sat up on the table propping himself up with both arms and throwing his head back, breathing heavily. 

Hyungwon curled his arms around him, melting into the kiss but keeping his grip on the thin threads of control that the black-haired preferred to throw away around him. The beautifully straight erection was pressing against his stomach, reminding him of the fact that the two of them were still not sated.

Hoseok curled his arms around the lean body and turned it such that Hyungwon’s eyes were facing the wall, both arms propped against it and legs spread. He bit down on the soft shoulder, placing kisses all over the tattooed skin before he lined up and pushed himself in slowly, gasping at the different feeling and shivering a little. Hyungwon contracted more compared to Changkyun, probably due to the sensitivity he felt as he moaned at the wall, fingers scratching along it and pressing his head into the hard surface.

“Oh my god,” the black-haired murmured repeatedly as the awareness left him the further Hoseok buried himself inside, body shivering and reacting to each little movement. A twitch of his dick would have been sufficient to bless his ears with a scream.

Hoseok let him get used to the feeling before he slid out and buried himself further, seeing how Changkyun slipped down from the table and walked over to them slowly. Hyungwon lost the sense for his surroundings quickly, screaming at the perceptions and pushing against Hoseok’s hips, begging for more without a break, voice hoarse and body basking in bliss. 

Warm palms slid over his body, wet lips sucking on the skin of his shoulder, before he saw Changkyun squeezing himself between the wall and Hyungwon, grabbing his hips with both hands and licking inside his mouth. The tall man immediately curled his arms around the tattooed neck, unable to differentiate his behaviour when he lost control. Hyungwon kissed back desperately, screams swallowed by Changkyun's lips as he pushed himself back against the thrusts, nails scratching over the fully tattooed skin of the man in front of him. It must have been a little painful.

“Fuck, you're so hot when you're ruthless like this, scream at me.” Changkyun curled his fingers around Hyungwon’s erection and sunk his teeth into the tattooed shoulder, looking equally gone. The black-haired didn't react except for another beautiful scream that left his lips at the paired ministrations, head thrashing from side to side and hitting the wall at each particularly well aimed movement inside of him. Hyungwon was delirious and must have looked beautiful, lips probably parted and eyes half lidded and dark.

Hoseok was thankful for Changkyun’s help in holding Hyungwon up. He felt hands everywhere, the sensations tingling at his fingertips while his release crawled closer with each thrust. 

Changkyun slid down the wall and must've taken Hyungwon into his mouth. The screams only intensified as Hyungwon threw his head back, resting on Hoseok’s shoulder for a few seconds, allowing him a glance at the beautifully fucked out face, lips plump and parted, tongue licking over them repeatedly. The beautiful man thrashed his head back and forth again. Fingers buried themselves in Changkyun’s hair as Hyungwon held his weight with the other, palm flat against the wall. 

“Fuck, I'm close. Hold me.”

Hoseok tightened his grip on the other man and slammed the hips into him with force, feeling Changkyuns palms scratching along his thighs. A few more rough thrusts were sufficient to feel how Hyungwon's body convulsed, tightening around him and loud scream passing his lips. The black-haired man hit his head against the wall and trembled. Shivers passed through the slim legs as the whole weight of the man in his arms rested on Changkyun and him. 

Hoseok pulled out, still hard like an iron rod and turned Hyungwon around, lifting him up and walking over to the couch, letting the sweat covered forehead rest against his shoulder, as Changkyun sat down next to him, licking his lips and looking shocked. 

“Hoseok, how the fuck didn't you come yet? Who are you? Chuck Norris? What the flying fuck?!” he breathed out, voice low and rough after all the action. Hyungwon remained still in his arms, soft breaths hitting his shoulder as the beautiful man recovered, probably overwhelmed by the combination of pleasure after holding out for so long and delaying orgasm. Hoseok stroked the black hair and placed a couple of kisses against the shimmering cheek, golden skin glowing in the light. 

Changkyun crawled closer, licking over his shoulder up to the neck, nibbling on his jaw and exhaling against his ear, making his dick twitch under Hyungwon. The tall man finally showed a sign of life, legs jerking shortly as he grabbed Hoseok’s shoulder and inhaled sharply, probably collecting himself with blackness surrounding him before he would open his eyes, to avoid feeling lost and a possible meltdown. 

“Holy fuck,” he whispered with his eyes still shut, lips closing around the nearest bit of skin which happened to be Hoseok’s collarbone, in direct proximity to Changkyun who was biting down on Hoseok’s neck. 

Changkyun kissed Hyungwon’s neck and slid the fingers along the sweaty back, nibbling on the ear lobe and whispering something into his boyfriend's ear. The tall man smiled shortly and pressed his lips against Changkyun’s, stroking over the handsome face and brushing the blueish black hair out of his eyes before nodding. Hyungwon let his long fingers travel over the expands of Hoseok’s body as he crawled down from his lap, resting between his legs and spreading them further, scratching along the thighs a little. Placing a kiss against his right knee the black-haired curled his right hand around Changkyun’s wrist and pulled him down with him, lips attaching to his ex-boyfriend’s as the long fingers narrowed around the base of Hoseok’s erection.

_ Holy fuck, Hoseok. This will be a show for you, won't it? _

He wasn't ready, the way both men looked while kissing was mesmerizing and so incredibly aesthetic, the golden skin tone complementing each other, Changkyun’s tattooed body and Hyungwon’s tattooed shoulder and chest melting into each other while the long fingers stroked along his dick that was twitching at the sight. Hyungwon broke the kiss and turned towards Hoseok, beginning with light bites along his inner thigh as he kept a tight ring of his index finger and thumb at the base of Hoseok’s  dick, giving way to Changkyun, who slid his pierced tongue along the other thigh, spreading his legs further and playing with his balls. 

Hoseok moaned at the sensations, the amount of hands and the incredibly hot sight, biting down his lower lip in anticipation.

Hyungwon smiled against the pale skin and licked all the way until the transition to his crotch, biting at the skin and licking over Changkyun’s hands that massaged his balls, sucking them into his mouth as he scratched over the thigh he had just licked, leaving light red marks. 

“Don't you think you teased me enough with your amazing bodies already? I'm fucking dying,” Hoseok hissed and closed his eyes shortly, at least reducing the sensory input a little. He felt how the tight ring on the base of his dick slid upwards, slow strokes adding to the pleasure as Hyungwon sucked one of his balls into his mouth, leaving the erection to Changkyun.

Warm licks and a familiar metal bud slid over the tip, sending shivers through his body and making it impossible not to moan. He buried his right hand in the blue-black hair and the left into Hyungwon’s, raking through it and hissing repeatedly. His boyfriend released his balls and licked all the way upwards to the base, removing his hand and using it to massage his balls as he sucked the skin of Hoseok’s erection into his mouth while Changkyun remained with the tip.

“Fuck, holy fuck.” Hoseok moaned, shifting his hips and hoping for more, tingling inside his groin getting harder to suppress. Changkyun was moving the metal bud against the slit, digging into it as Hyungwon sucked his way upwards until he could meet the fully tattooed man in a kiss, tongues playing with each other while keeping Hoseok’s erection in between them before moving back down, giving Changkyun more space to deepthroat him as he returned to sucking Hoseok’s balls into his mouth.   
  
Both men had turned him into a moaning mess, hips shifting and thrusting up automatically to get more friction. He was losing himself at a speed of light, Changkyun’s teasing and Hyungwon’s precision while he was sane adding up to a huge wrecking ball of pleasure unraveling inside his groin and begging to be let out.    
  
“Fuck, I’m close,” Hoseok groaned and opened his eyes widely, sight just too good to miss even a second of it. 

Hyungwon looked up at Changkyun at the comment and stroked over his hair once as he sucked his way up again, switching positions and deepthroating Hoseok, relaxing his throat and taking most of the length into his mouth as he let Changkyun pleasure the rest. Long fingers kept scratching over his thighs and massaging the muscles, adding up to the tension in his groin.    
  
The sight of the beautiful, plump lips around his erection and the big deer-like eyes staring up, gaze intense and pupils dilated, gave him the rest as his body tensed impossibly after the long run and he released himself with a low groan inside Hyungwon’s mouth. The beautiful man swallowed with ease, sucking his way up along the whole length before he turned to Changkyun and kissed him, grabbing the blue-black hair and pulling him towards himself.    
  
_ Shit. Why is Hyungwon like this? Holy fuck. _ __  
__  
Changkyun moaned inside the other man's mouth and kissed back, curling his arms around Hyungwon’s neck as the other pulled him closer by the waist. Licking over the shorter man's lips for a last time his boyfriend broke the kiss and sighed, letting his long fingers run through his hair once to get the strands that had fallen into his eyes out of his face. Then Hyungwon returned his hand to Changkyun's hair, keeping him close with the arm around his waist. 

“I changed my mind,” he muttered, voice hoarse from the variety of things he had been doing with it that evening. “I like you the most when you are nice to me, cuddling me and when you beg. One or the other. The smirking doesn't really do it for me, but begging on the other hand definitely does.” A smile passed over the plump lips. “I feel like I just had cake by the ocean.”   
  
“You like me when I beg?” Changkyun looked at the tall man as if he had said something incredibly offensive, but smiled and ruffled the black hair instead, pulling the thin body into a cute hug as Hyungwon nodded furiously.    
  
Hoseok just kept sitting on the couch, not believing what had just happened in front of his eyes and around his dick, before he stared at both men and grinned.   
  
“Best birthday present ever.” 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? If you want to get the plot then reading [Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735065/chapters/31557279)  
> is the way to go :D
> 
> Feel free to hit us up on Twitter and you can look forward to the next bigger work soon!
> 
>  
> 
> [@Hichanchen](http://twitter.com/Hichanchen)  
> [@Smut_Hemingway](http://twitter.com/Smut_Hemingway)


End file.
